


Always

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Bottom Dean, Denial, Fluff, Love, Lust, M/M, Top Sam, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: Sam knew. Always had.





	Always

_Sam knew. Always had._

The way Dean looked at him sometimes when he thinks that Sam’s not paying attention. A look, painful and full of denial.

_Sam had been paying attention. Always._

He first noticed the pained look in Dean’s eyes when he watched Sam pack for Stanford. The same pained look when Dean saw Jess for the first time, when he came to get Sam.

_It’s always been there. Always had._

The way Dean went out and came back to the motel, reeking of sex and something that Dean plays off as Lauren or Lacey when Sam knew that it was probably some dude named Lance or Larry.

_Sam knew. Always had._

After Dad’s death, they drove up to the lake, sat on the hood of the Impala, wary and tiring eyes gazing over still water. Sam asked Dean, demanding to know what Dad said to him but Dean won’t tell, instead looked at him with _that_ look.

Sam’s had enough. Enough of stalling, enough of denial. He stripped himself off his clothing, leaving Dean stunned.

“C’mon, Sammy. What are you doing?”

“I need to cool off.”

“Sam!”

He walked deeper into the water, ignoring Dean.

When Sam turned around again, Dean was in the water with him, holding him from behind, his face resting on Sam’s shoulderplates. “I’m not supposed to say, Sammy. I’m sorry.”

_Sam knew that Dean was._

He turned himself around in Dean’s grip, crying. Not because Dad died. Not because Dean couldn’t tell the secret. But because Sam loved Dean so damn much.

“Hey, little brother. It’s ok, I got you.” Dean whispered, too softly, as he brushed Sam’s wet hair out of his face.

And Sam closed his eyes, Dean’s words echoing in his ear. Yes, he’s right. It’s ok. 

_Dean’s got him. Always._

The kiss that followed was sweet. Dean’s tongue invaded his mouth, trailing along his teeth, curling around his own tongue and Sam let it go, drank him in. It was more than he could have ever hoped for.

When they were at the shore, they found a secluded place beneath a tree.

“Sammy, we don’t have to.” Dean voice raspy.

_Sam did want it. Always had._

“Shhh..Dean.” Sam hugged Dean from behind, trailing kisses along the nape of Dean’s neck, as he worked him open with two lubed fingers.

_Dean had the lube. He’s prepared. Always._

“Sam…fuck..Sammy.” Sam cupped Dean’s jaw, as he let the tip of his dick brush against Dean’s puckered hole. “I need it. Sammy…I-I need you. Please.”

“Shhh..Dean. It’s alright. Everything’s alright. I got you.” Sam murmured against Dean’s hot skin as he sank his cock inside.

“Shit! More, Sammy..” Dean was wincing, but he wanted more.

Sam pushed in, feeling Dean trembling around him. “I got you, Dean.”

_Sam’s got Dean. Always._


End file.
